The Class of '44, Her Story
by eleileen
Summary: Ever wonder how Minerva McGonagall made it through school? How does she interact with fellow classmates Tom Riddle and Rubeus Hagrid? Minnie takes off into the world of magic and never looks back.
1. An Interesting Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

"I'm a what!?" Minnie asked this without trying to hide her disbelief. She looked blankly at her parents sitting across from her on the couch, then to this odd looking man who called himself Professor Dippet. Her eyes wandered to the coffee table where a piece of parchment lay out. "Surely witches don't exist; not really, it's just a misconception that those who knew the natural remedies were witches. They were just smart women before they were allowed to be smart." With wiseness beyond her age, she pushed her square rimmed glasses back up her nose and brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear, where it had fallen out of the tight bun on top of her head. She looked more like an adult than most of the girls twice her age. Professor Dippet chuckled and sat back looking at her and responded after a few moments.

"You are partially correct Minerva, that is indeed a misconception, and I must say, I am impressed that you are so well spoken, even at 11. Witches and wizards do exist, all over the world. I am the headmaster of one of the schools that caters to those who are gifted with the abilities of which you are." He sat forward and picked up the parchment inviting her to Hogwarts and pulled his wand out with the other. He tapped the parchment and it turned into a dove.

At this, Minnie took in a sharp breath, and her mother let out a small shriek. Her father drew back a few inches and took his wife's hand in his. They sat silent for a few moments, with only the sound of the dove's cooing to occupy the thick silence.

"As you can see, magic is a very real thing." He turned the dove back into a sheet of parchment and sat back once again. He put his wand back into his jacket pocket and smiled warmly at the McGonagalls. "So Minerva, have you a decision, or do you need more time?"

Minnie looked up at Professor Dippet again, and back to her parents, waiting for them to jump up, exclaiming "gotcha" but that was never to come. She sat there, quite unable to frown, but unwilling to smile and pushed her hair behind her ear once more. She was very upset that she couldn't make up her mind, this had never been a problem before, so why now? Why is this absurd notion taking up any of her thought process? Somehow as logical as her mind was, she couldn't ignore the fact of what she just saw. Her curiosity got the better of her and she agreed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. A Walk down Main St

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Over the next several weeks Minnie changed her mind a thousand times. She was quite sure there had to be some catch to this whole magic business, and yet, it seemed to explain so much about her life thus far. Professor Dippet had looked at her knowingly when he asked if she had ever done something in the heat of the moment that she couldn't explain. She recalled just last summer she had wanted a top so incredibly bad from the toy shop, and moments later it was in her hand. She immediately took the top back into the store and paid for it with her allowance, but still, the top had jumped into her hand. Strange.

Minnie walked with her mother and father into a dark, yet somehow inviting bar called the Three Broomsticks where they met a charming little man, Filius Flitwick. He ushered them over to a table in the corner of this smoky bar and called over the barman. "Let's get a drink before heading into Hogsmeade Village. I can explain things a little more for you so you know what to expect," Filius smiled, his high pitched, squeaky voice sounding quite excited. "Oh and you may call me Professor Flitwick, I am your Charms teacher." He ordered butterbeers all around and sipped on his, getting foam in his graying mustache.

Professor Flitwick closely resembled what Minnie pictured her grandfather would look like if he was shrunken to about 3 feet. She was already taller than him. She graciously and cautiously took the butterbeer and sniffed at it a few times before taking a hesitant sip. It reminded her of liquid candy. She continued sipping her drink quietly as Professor Flitwick squeaked out the explanation that Hogsmeade Village was the only all magical town and the source of all the supplies that she would need while attending Hogwarts. He also explained that on a few occasions during the year she would be allowed to attend school trips to this village for fun if, of course, her parents allowed her.

After what seemed hours, they finally set off to Hogsmeade Village. The minute that Minnie looked out of the archway her jaw dropped. No amounts of reading or explanations could prepare her for all the magical signage and people dressed in robes of all colors strolling along the streets. Professor Flitwick led the McGonagalls along Main St. pointing out every store and what fascinating items they sold. Their first stop was to be Ollivander's, the wand-maker.

Minnie walked up, with much coaxing from her mother to the counter where Mr. Ollivander looked down at her with moon-like eyes.

"Ah, Miss McGonagall, I've been expecting you." He smiled and looked quickly at Professor Flitwick, nodding, then turned and walked into the back of his shop. He shuffled boxes around for some time before bringing a few up to the counter. "Perhaps one of these wands will prove acceptable." Minnie took wand after wand, waving it haphazardly around before picking up a slender, lightweight wand. She waved this last wand around and flowers sprang up from its tip. "Ivy wood with dragon heartstring, 10 and ½ inches, flexible, good for dueling," he rattled off as he put the other boxes away.

Minnie looked at her first item from the wizarding world and smiled, laughing to herself. "I've got an honest to goodness wand. I really am a witch!" She walked with her parents, and Professor Flitwick in the lead and proceeded to purchase all her other school supplies, a cauldron, scales, potions kit, robes, and even a cat! She eagerly fingered through her books, looking at all the spells. "Mother, look, an enchanted ceiling where we eat. Oh and the school changes all the time. See its magically protected so muggles, that's you and father, can't see it. Wow!" She continued on in this fashion for some time before her parents made her pack everything away. Minnie slept two winks that night for in the morning, she was off to start her life as a witch.


	3. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except Adwen ; )

The dawn light found Minnie hiding under her covers, taking one last look at her spell books before she tucked them into her trunk. She walked into the kitchen where her mother had already started making breakfast and leaned against the counter. She had thought about asking her mother what school would be like, but that would just be silly, her mother never attended a school like Hogwarts before. She had decided not to talk much about it, knowing she would probably be annoying her parents, and that just wouldn't do before she left for a whole term.

They ate breakfast with barely a word spoken. Minnie's mother and father had talked most of the night about what future Minnie would have with her newly acknowledged abilities. They had agreed to embrace and accept this discovery as a talent, and indeed they were proud of their daughter's unique traits. Breakfast was quickly finished and Minnie went back upstairs to attend to her things and make sure everything was set for the train ride.

They arrived on Platform 9 where they were met with Professor Flitwick who quickly explained the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and how it closed promptly so not to be late, and quickly walked through the wall. Minnie's hand tightened around her mother's. "Oh there has to be an easier way!" she protested. Her father was the first to go, leading the trolley with her things, followed closely by her mother, and lastly herself.

They were greeted by the smell of burning coal stoked in the furnace of the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express. There was such an air of excitement on Platform 9 ¾ that Minnie couldn't help but smile even though she was scared to death. She held her parents' hands firmly as they walked to the passenger cars. She looked up and down the platform, seeing her fellow students, most for the first time save the few she saw while she acquired her things in Hogsmeade Village. Professor Flitwick melted into the ocean of students, their parents, and teachers. "Mother, father, I will miss you so much! I promise to write every day, well, every week." She hugged her parents tight and kissed them before climbing into one of the cars, her white cat clutched in her arms.

She walked down the crowded corridors of the train and settled down in an empty compartment. She looked down at her sleeping cat, who she lovingly named Adwen and stroked her head between her ears. After a few moments, and many times waving back to her parents still standing on the platform, a girl with mousy brown hair and round glasses peeked in.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I don't know many people around here, and they don't like me anyway," she let a few tears fall down her cheek and quickly wiped them away and looked hopeful to Minnie.

"People can be downright rotten sometimes, sure, you can sit with me. I'm Minerva McGonagall , friends call me Minnie." She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. The whistle of the train blew suddenly and a sense of hurriedness filled the train. As the students streamed into the train, the girl at the door was shoved into the compartment.

"Ugh, lovely crowd. I'm Myrtle." She sat down across from Minnie as the train gave a lurch. Minnie waved to her parents one last time before the train picked up speed, headed north.

Adwen (pronounced AD-wen) is welsh for white.


	4. Journey to the Great Hall

The time had come for everyone to get off the train and make their way to the castle. Minnie and Myrtle exited together and made their way to the boats, as was tradition for the First Years. The day had wandered off leaving a brilliant evening sky above them that reflected off the Black Lake. Minnie looked down at the water and began to feel dizzy, her mind and body disagreeing which way was up. She pulled back and looked to Myrtle. "So, we're sorted into houses next, right?" She had an air of hesitation in her voice.

"Yes, I heard that we have to fight a troll to get to the ceremony. I'll probably get hurt so bad they'll have to take me to St. Mungos and I'll end up never getting sorted." Myrtle said this so matter-of-factly to Minnie that Minnie gasped.

"Oh dear! I don't know the first thing about fighting a troll!" She paused, "what is St. Mungos?" Myrtle looked at Minnie as if she had a third eye.

"It's the hospital, what are you from another country or something?" Myrtle eyed Minnie thinking that she was pulling her leg.

"Um, no, its just that this whole witch business, well, its rather new to me. I only just found out about this school a few weeks ago when Professor Dippet came to my house." Minnie looked back to Myrtle feeling a little embarrassed that she didn't know more of what was happening. Another voice piped up behind her in the boat.

"Oh great, another mud-blood! I had to put up with one of you on the train. They'll let anyone come to Hogwarts now." The boy turned from Minnie and Myrtle and looked out over the now very close grounds. Myrtle quickly piped up.

"How dare you use such an awful word! There is nothing wrong with muggle-born witches and wizards! Nothing!" Myrtle dissolved into tears, which Minnie had quickly learned indicated that the conversation was over. She sat there in an uncomfortable silence and waited for their boat to settle on shore.

Minnie and Myrtle quickly exited the boat and hurried up the pathway and into the school. They were herded by a teacher to the room outside the Great Hall. The teacher smiled warmly to all the students and started explaining what was to be their fates. "As I can see most of you are quite apprehensive to enter the Great Hall let me explain what you will encounter once you walk over the threshold. You will be called in alphabetical order, by myself, and will each sit upon the sorting stool. You will then have the Sorting Hat placed upon your head, and it will decide which house will be your home while you are here at Hogwarts. The houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has an hour glass with corresponding gems, and while you are here, you will earn, and possibly lose points for your house. At the end of the school year, these points will be tallied and one house will come out victorious, winning the House Cup for the year. As of late, the Slytherin house has maintained a firm grasp on the cup. We'll see what transpires as the year plugs on. As I'm usually a man of few words, I will stop my chattering and we shall see what fate each of you faces."

The teacher pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and a flood of chatter flowed out followed by a sudden hush as the occupants saw the new arrivals led up to the front. The teacher then pulled out a scroll and named off each individual, sorting Minnie into Gryffindor and Myrtle into Ravenclaw. The boy who had apparently insulted Minnie was sorted into Slytherin, which as Myrtle had whispered to Minnie, made sense why he was so rude in the first place. As the sorting was finished, the teacher went to sit at the Staff table and the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, stood to welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts.

"I welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts, and a fine year it is. Before we commence this feast I would like to note some start of term announcements. As always the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Creatures of all types live there and not all of them are friendly. The school rules are posted in each of your common rooms, and your Head of House will go over these rules with you tonight before bed. I know you will have a splendid year this year and without further adieu bon appétit!" Professor Dippet waved his hand and instantly every food ever imaginable was in front of Minnie.

She grinned at all the foods in front of her and turned to her fellow students, following their lead. She began to learn the more important stuff that books didn't tell you. Such as how to get the Potions professor, Professor Slughorn, to give her an A, candied pineapple. Or that the Transfiguration professor, whom was the one doing the sorting, and also head of Gryffindor house, Professor Dumbledore, liked lemon drops. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Merrythought, was a quiet teacher, and brutal on exams. She learned muggles were the non-magic folk, and that some students are pure-blood, meaning all magical families.

Minnie was relieved when the desserts were finally gone, as she was absolutely exhausted, mentally and physically. All this information was more than she could handle, and she loved to learn, so that was saying something. After hearing the explanation of the rules, Minnie set off to her dormitory and found that Adwen was curled up on the foot of her bed. She quickly unpacked what she could and dressed for bed. It seemed a lifetime before she went to bed. The sweet feeling of sleeping on a full stomach mixed with the excitement of being somewhere so fantastic and new had confused her body. She lay awake, petting the sleeping Adwen until she slipped into fantastic dreams of magical beings and adventure.


	5. Classtime

The next morning, Minnie was greeted with the hustle and bustle of everyone dressing and preparing for breakfast. The feel of breakfast was as different to the Start of Term feast as night is to day. The excitement was almost gone, as was the chit-chat. Everyone sat quietly, mostly out of exhaustion from staying up late into the night, and awaited their Head of House to give them their schedules for the year. Minnie hoped that she would see Myrtle, and indeed she did, who could mistake the mousy brown hair set in pig tails, the thick glasses, and the squeaky whiny voice. Minnie laughed to herself and waved to Myrtle. Myrtle waved back, but was quickly distracted by Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw's Head of House, who had just come up to her and gave Myrtle her schedule.

It wasn't too long until Minnie received hers as well. Her first class was to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, and what a scary sounding class that was! Minnie finished off her toast and orange juice and proceeded to her first actual magic class. She made it to the class with a few minutes to spare and thankfully, Myrtle was close behind her. Minnie knew it would be easier to be in a class with someone whom she already knew, even better was that this particular individual had already befriended her, so she didn't have to feel like such a loner.

Professor Merrythought was a nice enough teacher, and the class itself was anything but scary. It turned out to be quite an interesting class indeed. There was talk of defensive spells, curses, hexes, and even something that sounded too scary, unforgiveable curses. Many of the classmates had shifted when the unforgiveable curses were mentioned, but they were never named. Minnie found this a little odd and decided she would go to the library that evening to look up what their names were, so as to make sure never to use them.

Minnie's first day at Hogwarts was just as overwhelming as the night before. She had barely had time to breathe between classes and had only been fortunate enough to have Myrtle in one class. She was fairly amused by the Potions professor, he seemed to like to talk quite a bit, and most of that was about his connections to famous witches and wizards. Some of the students were quite impressed but Minnie rather thought he was obnoxious.

Speaking of obnoxious, she had a rather annoying run in with the school's poltergeist, Peeves. What a wretched creature he was. He had pelted her and a few other students with marbles as they passed by the trophy room on the way to Transfiguration. She felt her head where a little bump had been most of the day. She made a mental note to keep at least one book out of her school bag, simply for protection. Transfiguration class was by far her least favorite class. She was sure she'd be horrible at it. The whole concept of changing one thing into another sounded quite difficult. She hoped she would scrape through that class with a passing grade.

That night she talked with a few of her fellow students in the common room and found out that there was this sport called quidditch. It sounded brilliant to her. Her heart sank as she was informed that First Years never make the house teams. She made another mental note to learn as much as she could about quidditch so she could try out next year. All in all her first full day at Hogwarts was a full one, even if she still felt as if she had no clue what was going on. She fell asleep with her pillows propped behind her head, a book across her chest, and Adwen keeping her feet warm. It was a pleasant night.


	6. The Holidays

As the days and weeks trudged on, Minnie found her niche. She would spend the sunny weekends out by the Black Lake, sitting under a tree with Myrtle, complaining about how heavy the course load was and that the teachers couldn't possibly expect them to retain all this formation for their finals and what a waste of wonderfully good information it was.Minnie knew that as long as she kept talking, Myrtle wouldn't find something to dissolve into tears about. It was almost expected that Myrtle would be taunted or tormented in some fashion because she was different. Minnie really tried to understand, but not coming from a magical background, she missed hearing the labels of pure-blood, half-blood, blood traitor, and the name that she was called, mudblood.She had come to find out that Myrtle came from a family marked as blood-traitors. As far as Minnie could understand between Myrtle's sniffles and cries, this meant that her family accepted and welcomed all people into her family, magical or muggle, and for that she was looked down upon by some. Minnie, on the other hand, found this to be an admirable trait because that meant Myrtle's family would accept Minnie as friend.The friendship had become very close. The two were almost inseparable, when they had a free moment that is. Minnie had wished on several occasions that Myrtle could come into her common room so the two could gossip. Minnie had, of course, befriended most of Gryffindor house, such a friendly house it was. The girls in her dorm were splendid. They had often spent late nights gabbing about boys and handsome famous wizards. Minnie had learned early on that asking questions about the wizarding world and who's who was ok amongst these girls, where Slytherins and even some of Ravenclaw would turn their noses up at her if she asked such questions.

The month of October was gone in a flash. She welcomed the month with her birthday, finally 12 years old! Myrtle had given her a golden quill with red inlay in the base. Some of her Gryffindor friends had given her books on quidditch. One boy, whom Minnie fancied, had given her a handful of chocolate frogs, how sweet!

She became very excited and nervous for the holidays as this would be the first time she would actually have talked with her parents since her departure from Platform 9 ¾. She couldn't wait to tell them everything and explain all that she had learned. She wished that there was a way she could show her new skills to them, but as the law dictated, it was against the law for her to do magic, until she was 17 that is. 17 seemed such a long way away, a whole 5 more years!

The train pulled out, and it was quite full. Myrtle had taken her spot next to Minnie, as well as a few girls from their houses. It was a fun ride back home as all the girls couldn't stop talking about the things they fancied for Christmas. Minnie ended up with quite a good load for Christmas. A new stationary set, some wizarding books, a Gryffindor crest broach, and a Gryffindor locket with her parents picture inside. She was quite pleased and told Myrtle all about what she had received as soon as they boarded the train together at the end of the holidays. The ride back was much quieter as everyone was a little moody about coming back to school after having so much fun.


End file.
